The Marshal's Woman
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Matt receives an invitation, From the White House to attend a Special Gala Ball being given in Honor of President "Rutherford B.Hayes " But, some of the senator's and Businessmen attending..have another agenda...
1. Chapter 1

**"The Marshal's Woman" **

**Chapter 1**

The Usual Disclaimer: I don't own the Character's.. Just taking them out to play. .I will put them back.

Spring, 1877

A cool morning breeze blew the Irish lace curtains in the upstairs windows of the Long Branch just enough to arouse the sleepy redhead. Snuggling up as far as she could, she reached around the large frame that lay beside her. The sun had not yet risen. She was hoping for just a few more minutes. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would have to make his way down the back stairs, unknown to anyone, to start his morning rounds.

But for those few minutes, Kitty let her thoughts drift back to the long overdue homecoming, she had waited for, the night before. Matt had been gone for several weeks and she had had no word. But true to form, she left the light burning in the window, just as she has done for many years.

Slowly she began tracing the lines of Matt's strong chin with the tip of her fingernail and with that came a slight shiver that brought from her a smirk and a low laugh. And before she could make another move, Matt's large muscular arm encircled her waist and pulled her a top him. And he began kissing her before she could protest.

"How long have you been awake, Cowboy?" She said followed with a slight giggle.

"Oh long enough." As he continued to play not letting her get out of his embrace. "Kit, I thought you'd sleep in today. I have to go to the office and fill out my reports. Maybe we can have breakfast later?"

"Wait a minute, Cowboy. I thought you were gonna tell me about your trip." She asked.

"Kit, I will. Rounds and report first. And besides, you kept me busy last night, remember?"

As he was getting up and looking for his clothes. "Is that a complaint I hear? I seem to remember a certain cowboy that was a bit anxious to get me out of my dress last night, so much that I need new buttons."

The big man's face went all flush with a sheepish smile.

Then she said, "Oh, ok. I have an order to do so I'll see you when you're done. Oh, and if you think I didn't notice the new cut on your side, Mister, you're wrong. Make sure you stop and let Doc take a look at it." Kitty just smiled and raised a brow.

Matt knew better then to argue. "Yes Ma'am." As he put his hat on his head, he collected Kitty up in his arms. What started as a soft kiss, slowly worked into a deep passionate one. One that was as hungry as the night before.

"Keep that up and we'll never get out of here."

"Kitty, did I tell you how much I missed you?"

"Yeah, Cowboy. I missed you too."

Later, drinking coffee with Doc, Kitty mentioned that she was worried that Matt was hurt but that he probably wouldn't say anything.

But Doc reassured her that he had been to see him and that Matt would be fine. Just a minor cut and bruising. "But yes, young lady. He knows he can't hide anything from you."

Placing her hand a top Doc's and laughing. "Doc, how about another cup of coffee? I need to run to the bank. I'll be right back."

While Kitty went thru the batwing doors, Festus met her. "Good morning, Miz Kitty."

"Morning, Festus." She said. "Go on, join Doc for coffee. It's hot. I'll be right back." She continued.

"I got a letter fur Matthew. It's important!"

"Now, how would you know that, Festus?"

"Barney says so. I figured he'd be here."

"No, he's at the office, reports." She said. "Well, Doc and I are gonna have breakfast with him, so if you want, you can leave it." Just then she went to the bank.

Festus and Doc were having their usual squabbles when Matt walked into the Long Branch doors. Shaking his head, "Now what are you two up to?"

"Matt, he's into your mail again." Doc joked as he swiped his mustache. "Oh, that's right you can't read."

"Oh, you ol' scudder. Matthew, it just so happens Barney, over at the telegraph office, told me what was in this here letter. And it sounds important, like I told Miz Kitty."

As he fiddled with his vest, shaking his head, "Does everyone in Dodge know what's in my mail before me?"

"Well, before its old news, maybe you'd better read it, Cowboy." Kitty said smiling as she walked up behind them all in the midst of the conversation.

Matt opened it and began to read. Looking up just slightly, watching for Kitty's expression. "Where to this time and how long?"

"Kitty it's not what you think."

"I've heard that before. Where to? Topeka? Abilene? Mexico perhaps?"

"No, Kitty, Washington!"

"Washington?" She asked. "What on earth?"

"Now Kitty…"

"Don't you 'Now Kitty' me."

"Kitty, it's not a job, it's an invitation from the president." Matt said.

"What? The president? Oh, Matt you mean, President Rutherford B. Hays wants you to come to Washington?"

"Yes. It seems that there's a formal ball being given in the president's honor and they have seen fit to invite lawmen from all over the country to attend."

"Well, Matt," Kitty started with her hands on her hips. "Your reputation deserves to be recognized. You have given your life and so much to this country. I think it's only fitting that the people in Washington and the war department take notice to your sacrifice."

"Now, Kitty. Don't go overboard." His face slowly turning red. "I have to give them a reply. So, let's go eat then I'll stop and send a letter."

Doc swiping his mustache and smiling. "Nothing bothers your appetite, does it?"

Doc and Kitty broke into laughter as all three walked out of the Long Branch arm in arm.

Later that week, Kitty was going through her usual routine at the end of the night. "Sam, go on. Leave this for morning. You're tired. It's been a long day."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty. Good night."

"I'll lock up, Sam, go get some sleep." Slowly, Kitty climbed the stairs. She changed into a pale blue lace gown, one she ordered special all the way from France. It was soft and fit very snug to her form. She also sprayed on some new perfume, a light vanilla scent.

Then she came and sat at the dressing table, and began to pull the pins from her hair. Just then, she could hear the heavy solid footsteps on the back stairs and the key turn.

And then in the doorway stood her big cowboy standing tall. Matt just smiled at the vision before him without a word, he hung his hat on the peg, gun belt on the chair, took off his boots and put them in their usual position and gently slid in behind her on the chair.

Replacing his fingers for hers removing each pin. Letting her soft copper curls drop one by one, running his fingers thru them. Slowly sliding them to the side, so as to give him the advantage to nibble at her neck.

Without saying a word he turned Kitty to him so to kiss her, starting with her jaw line, down her neck to her shoulder. And when she couldn't take it anymore, Kitty angled herself so to fully give him an unencumbered complete kiss, starting with gently biting his bottom lip, gently sliding her tongue across his lip.

Still he pulled her to him, taking her up in his arms, up off the chair, swinging her up into his arms.

Trying with not much success, her words were mumbled. "Matt, your back."

"I need you now, Kitty."

"Ok, ok, but put me down."

He gently stood her by the bed, first he slid off her robe, then he slid the gown off her shoulders. "Honey, you are beautiful!"

While he continued to kiss at her shoulders, Kitty lost all control and began to tear at Matt's shirt, no longer taking the time to work at each button. She just tore it apart.

"Hey, woman!?"

"We're even now." For the next several hours they indulged in the pleasure of one another. Until exhausted!

Lying in one another's arms, very sleepy, Matt brushing the curls from Kitty's face and kissing her forehead, said, "Miss Kitty, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the President's Ball?"

"Oh, Matt." Quickly she sprung up to a seated position. "Do you mean it? Oh, Cowboy, I'd love to." She began kissing him all over his face.

"Ok, ok. Let's get some sleep."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"The Marshal's Woman"

The train whistle blew. The conductor shouted "ALL ABOARD." Matt And Kitty were sitting comfortably in the passenger car. Leaning in closer, Kitty whispered, "I never thought we'd get on this train with out any mishaps." With a slight giggle.

Matt, shifting slightly sideways and smiling at his beautiful traveling companion, "Kitty, I never thought we get off the depot walkway with all the bags you had."

Just then, he felt her elbow in his ribs. "Oh you! That's not funny. A lady has much more needs then you men." Smiling at him every so softly.

With his sheepish smile. "Sure they do."

Before Kitty could say anything, the conductor approached them. "Marshal, Ma'am," tipping his hat to Kitty. "I just wanted to let you know, they will be serving a light brunch in the dining car, if you are interested. And Marshal, you will be able to send off a telegram when we get to our next stop."

"Thank you, that will be fine." Matt replied.

During their brunch Kitty was watching Matt's demeanor. "Ok, Cowboy. What is it? I have known you far too long not to be able to read your face and know when something is bothering you."

Setting his hat down beside him, sipping his coffee, "Kitty, it's nothing."

"Oh no. That's not good enough."

"Kit, really, it's nothing. You know I don't like these fancy events."

"Matt, you'll do fine. You'll see; you'll make them see. And besides this is time for us to get away from Dodge alone."

"You're right, let's just enjoy ourselves."

Kitty just watched the expression on the big man's face knowing there was more to his concern then being uncomfortable with a fancy party.

"First stop, St. Louis!"

"Kitty, I'm going to send a telegram from the station here. Be right back." The telegraph office was only a few steps from the train so, Matt wrote out his message to his contact in Washington.:

Senator D.M. Frost  
C/O Windsor Hotel  
1842 16th St.  
Washington D.C.

Senator, will be arriving Thursday 12:00 Noon. Stop. All plans are in order. Stop.  
Will contact you on arrival. Stop. Matt Dillon U.S. Marshal

With that, Matt handed the telegram to the clerk and turned to leave only to crash into a young woman just outside the doorway, with a large armful of dress and hat boxes. Fumbling to grab what he could and apologize for not seeing her. The large man was at a loss for words.

The young lady, not being very amused, having quite an attitude about her, this making Matt very uncomfortable. Only to be saved be his lady.

With nothing but a sheer smirk, Kitty very swiftly glided him away from the situation before the young woman could continue to go on and on about how inconsiderate it was of him to knock her things loose from her arms. "Cowboy, I think it is time for our train to leave. And a good thing too."

As they walked away, Matt continued to survey their surroundings.

As the train pulled out, Matt and Kitty settled into a relaxing and comfortable lounger that was in a special car, the conductor had taken them to, where they could enjoy drinks and relax for the remainder of their journey.

Kitty gently snuggled closely next to Matt and he slowly wrapped his long muscular arm around her shoulders, so that she could rest her head on his chest. With his other hand, lightly, he brushed the few wisps of curls from Kitty's forehead and placed a soft kiss. Holding the kiss there and then whispering, "Kathleen, I love you. Don't ever forget that."

And in her soft but deep, sultry voice. "I won't, Cowboy. I love you too."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

"The Marshal's Woman"

The sound of the train whistle blowing was a sign that it was high noon and that they were arriving in Washington D.C. After such a long journey, both Matt and Kitty were looking forward to stretching their legs and exiting the train.

"Well, Cowboy, I don't know about you but a nice hot tub sounds real good to me right now." She said looking over her shoulder as he was checking to make sure they hadn't left anything behind.

"Kitty, the hotel is only a few blocks; we'll be there in no time. Senator Frost arranged a carriage for us, it should be here waiting to take us to the Windsor Inn."

Just as they stepped off the train, there was a driver holding a sign that read "M. Dillon". Matt waved to the man, helped him load their bags and helped Kitty into the carriage.

"Mr. Dillon, my name is Arthur Kane. I will be your driver while you're here in Washington, Sir. I do hope you and the lady enjoy your stay." He said as he tipped his hat to Kitty.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." And Kitty echoed Matt's sentiment .

"Oh, Matt, just look how lovely it is here this time of year. The apple blossoms are in bloom. It just smells so wonderful. We must find time to go for a walk. Can we? Can we?"

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am. Le Droit Park is less then a half mile from the hotel and it is a beautiful park this time of year."

Kitty smiled at the cheerful man. "Thank you, Mr. Kane."

"Oh , Ma'am, please call me Arthur."

"Ok, Arthur. Matt, maybe we can go for a walk this afternoon?" Snuggling up close.

The large white carriage, pulled by two horses, arrived in front of the Windsor Inn. A lovely haven of European charm in the heart of Washington D.C.

Two bellmen approached to take their bags and the doorman offered to help Kitty down. "Thank you, my dear man."

"My pleasure, Ma'am. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will."

Matt joined Kitty, placing his hand at the small of her back to guide her though the large double doors. Just into the entrance they both stopped. "Oh my, Matt, this is beautiful. Elegant."

"That it is, Kitty."

She tilted her head ever so slightly with a small smirk. "We'll be fine, Cowboy."

Matt rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, ok. Lets just get checked in."

At the desk, the clerk greeted them. "Welcome to the Windsor Inn. How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation, I believe. Matthew Dillon."

"Hmmm, Dillon, Dillon. Oh, ok, here we are. You are with the president's party?"

"Yes, I believe we are."

"Yes, Sir. I will have the bellmen take your bags. Is there anything special I can do for you, Marshal?"

"No, thank you."

"Just call if you need anything. We're at your service. Oh, Marshal. There is a message that was left for you. Here you go."

"Matt?"

"It's from Senator Frost, just letting me know he has already arrived and wants to meet with me after I get settled. Kitty, I hope you…"

And before he could finish, Kitty jumped and said, "Matt go on. I know you have things you need to do while we're here. It's ok, I'll be fine. Why don't you find out where the senator is and I'll get us settled in. I did want to get into a hot bath anyway."

With a raised brow and a side smile. "Now, Kitty, I was hoping you'd hold off on that till I could join you."

"Now, now, Cowboy. What would all these fancy Washington types think about such a thing?" Followed by a slightly muffled deep laugh.

"I don't care, let em' find their own woman."

With that, Kitty couldn't contain the laughter that came out, so Matt quickly shuffled her to the staircase laughing right along with her.

"Senator Frost, how are you?"

"Marshal. Good to see you again. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

The senator motioned to the waiter in the dining room of the hotel where they were seated to bring them two drinks and preceded to tell Matt that they would be joined by several other gentlemen. "Matt, we need to discuss a few issues, while we are here in Washington. Matters of big importance to the state of Kansas. And this involves you in a very big way."

Looking very serious as to what he had just heard, Matt replied, "How so, Senator?"

"Oh, here they come now."

Three gentlemen approached the table where Frost and Matt were seated. "Matt, may I introduce Senator Henry Wilson, from D.C. and you may know these two gentlemen. Senator's Robert Freeman from Topeka, and Senator George Fowler from Dodge, Ford County.

Matt quickly answered. "Yes, George and I have known each other for many years as well as Bob. How are you both?"

"We're fine, Matt." They both replied.

"And Senator Wilson, it's a pleasure."

"Call me Hank, all my friends do."

"Ok, Hank."

"What are you men having? Waiter? Now…" Frost got back to the conversation. "We were just discussing the issue in Kansas, or were about to. Matt," said Frost. "There's a railroad company that wants to run track through Kansas, and we need your help."

Crunching his brow slowly, Matt looked around the table. "Why do you need my help?"

"Matt," Frost replied, "they want to come right through your part of the state."

Matt's back straightened and his shoulder's squared. "What are we talking about here?"

"Matt," Fowler quickly jumped in, "the Cattlemen's Association is interfering and we need you to intercede."

Matt pushed back from the table. "Wait one minute. This is my town, you're talking about here! And the homes of a lot of families! Do you know what you're asking me to do? The Cattlemen's Association is there to protect all the farmers and ranchers that have sunk their lives and their savings into their land and not you and some railroad is going to come along to push them out and tear it all up! NO! I won't have any part of this!"

"But, Matt," Fowler tried to interject.

But to no avail. Matt wouldn't hear any of it. "Excuse me, Gentlemen." And he got up and left the table fuming!

As Matt stormed through the lobby towards the staircase, again he surveyed the room around him. Not sure what it was he was looking for. Just a feeling.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

"The Marshal's Woman"

Taking deep breaths as he took his time climbing the stairs, wanting to calm himself before reaching the room, knowing full well just how easy Kitty read every emotion on his face. And right now, the last thing he wanted, was to talk about what just happened or how angry he was. All he wanted to do was settle in and relax.

And the thought of that nice hot tub, Kitty had mentioned, did come to mind. Somehow, soaking in a nice hot tub with his arms wrapped around her voluptuous body seemed to have quite a remarkable effect on him. With that, Matt's stride began to get longer.

As he approached the door of his room, he could hear a light humming. Very gently turning the key as not to make much noise, he entered the room to find no one. Very surprised, he looked around but still no one. So he began removing his clothes, and being so exhausted just grabbed a pillow, propped it up and fell back onto the huge bed.

Suddenly, he heard a slight noise. Staying still, not sure what he heard, then very slowly opening one eye.

Standing at a door, that he didn't even realize was there, propped up against the frame, wrapped in a very thin loose robe, was Kitty. With a very seductive smile,"Hello, Cowboy. Water's warm and ready. Coming in?"

Without missing a beat, Matt was up off the bed and right behind her. "Yes, Ma'am."

Sinking down into the huge tub and cradling Kitty up against him, the two just relaxed for what seemed like forever. "Kit, how did you get in?"

Giggling softly, "Silly, the adjoining door. Matt, all these hotels have them." With a smirk, and reaching back to caress his face, "The desk clerk gave me the key. What do you say, we get dressed and go find some food. I'm starving."

"Kitty, the reception for all the senator's and guests starts in two hours."

"Yes, but Matt, I haven't eaten since the train this morning."

"Look, I'll get you something for a snack to hold you over. How's that sound?"

"Oh, alright." And she just shook her head. "I thought you'd be starving by now."

"I've had other things on my mind." Then he realized maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

With that, Kitty turned and looked at Matt and with a curious look and curled brow. "Other things? Such as?"

"Oh, nothing." And he finished getting dressed.

"Matt, that's the second time now that you've tried to tell me that nothing's bothering you. Now what is wrong? And don't try telling me it's nothing. I know you too well, Mister. You're starting to worry me."

"See there, nothing is wrong and you're starting to worry. Kitty, I'm fine. I'll go find the room steward and get you a snack, then we'll get ready for the reception. Ok?"

"Oh, alright."

Everyone began gathering down in the reception room of the Windsor Inn. It was to welcome all the senators, govenors, lawmen and spouse's and/or guests. It was a very elegant buffet and cocktails. All the men wore black ties and the women were dressed in beautiful gowns. A bit stuffy for Matt's taste.

All the men with their cigars and brandy snifters and the women all clustered, chattering about who did what and who was wearing what.

When Matt and Kitty entered the room, most of the women, of course, stopped to see who the big man was and wanted to know everything they could about him, especially who was the woman with him. Hoping she wasn't his wife.

And when the men in the room saw Kitty, well… They were also hoping she wasn't his wife!

She wore a beautiful, pale violet and white satin gown that fit her upper body like a glove and the skirt flowed soft and wide. It was cut in a round neck where she wore a string of precious pearls with a sparkling purple jewel. Her hair was lifted in soft curls, with small light wisps on the sides of her face and light bangs. She wore a new French perfume, which was one of Matt's favorites.

Senator Wilson was the first to approach them. "Matt, you're holding out on us, my dear man. Who, may I ask, is this vision of beautiful?"

Matt smiled with pride. "Senator, may I introduce, Miss Kitty Russell."

The senator reached for Kitty's hand and kissed it, continuing to hold it, saying, "Be careful, Matt. I'm tempted to steal this beauty away."

Matt just rolled his eyes and smiled at Kitty.

With that, Kitty very quickly pulled back her hand, leaning in to Matt. "A bit creepy, hum?"

"Kit, you've dealt with worse."

"Yeah, I know. Let's get a drink."

Matt walked to the bar to get Kitty and himself a drink and as he waited, a small voice sounded behind him.

"Well, you again? I hope you're not going to knock me over here, like you did in St. Louis."

"Excuse me?" Matt turned slowly to see who was talking and it was no other then the young lady that he had bumped into at the St. Louis station. "Look, Miss, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't see you. I don't know what else I can say."

She was a delicate young lady, very petite, about 25 years old, long blonde hair, light green eyes and a big bright smile. That's when she chose to smile. "What's your name, big man?"

"Matt Dillon."

"My name is Emily. You can call me Emme'."

"Look, Miss…"

"It's Emme'," she interrupted.

"Ok, Emme', it's nice to meet you but I've got to go."

"Where you off to in such a hurry?"

He held up the two glasses and gave her a strange look. "As I said, I've got to go." And very quickly he walked away.

Emily, (Emme'), walked back over to where she was talking with a few other women. "Not very talkative. His name is Matt. Matt Dillon. Didn't get much more out of him but I will. I don't give up that easily."

One of the other ladies just waved her hand and said, "Oh, Emme', he's way too old for you. Leave him alone. Besides he didn't come here alone."

Emme' gave a strange look and said, "Really? Who did he come with?"

Her friend replied, "Don't know her name, but she's a redhead. You'll see her."

Slowly, Senator Wilson introduced Matt and Kitty around the room and then he pulled Matt aside. "Matt, I'd like it if we can talk. I know this afternoon you were quite upset with the conversation. Maybe we can talk more about this deal, and maybe we can come to some conclusion."

"Senator, I don't see how that is possible. I've been the Marshal in Dodge City for over twenty years and these people, families are not just people. They are my friends. They trust and they depend on me. I can't betray them like this. I won't. That's all there is to it. I'm sorry. It's a matter of principle and I won't change my mind."

"Matt, I'm sorry you feel this way. I hope you will think about this more." And he walked away before Matt could reply.

Kitty watched Matt and the Senator from a distance, knowing full well their conversation wasn't something Matt was happy about.

When Matt finally came back to where she was, he looked at her and slipped an arm around her and said, "Ma'am, what are a man's chances of taking a stroll with a pretty lady, such as yourself, in the moonlight?"

"Hummmmm, that depends. What did you have in mind, Cowboy?"

"Oh, maybe, sneaking you in the shadows and stealing a KISS. What do you say?"

With that she wrapped her arm in his and said, "Chances are damn good. Lets go! And if you are real good, I just might…" and she pushed herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

And with that, his next response was: "Oh. FORGET THE MOON!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Continue To PT.5

"The Marshal's Woman"

It was early Friday morning. Birds were chirping, sun was shining brightly through the window. Matt rolled over to snuggle, closer to Kitty only to realize the bed beside him was empty. In surprise, he looked around there was no sign of her.

Then she came bouncing through the room. "Well, you've decided to wake up, have you?"

"Kitty, you're up?"

"Of course, Matt. It's a beautiful day and remember, you promised we could go for a walk in the park. Oh, come on." With that, she started tossing the covers back off of him, tickling and teasing him. "I've already been down to the kitchen and had them make us a basket so we can have a small picnic. A little wine, some cheese. Come on, Cowboy. It will be fun." She looked at Matt with a slight pout.

"Ok, ok. We'll go, just give me a minute. He looked at her and in one quick movement, grabbed her wrist, tugged real fast, spinning her around and tossing her onto the bed and before Kitty could utter a word, Matt had her encircled in his arms and beneath him so that she couldn't move.

"Now that I have you where I want you…" He kissed her forehead then each eye then her nose then blue stared into blue till fire began to build in them both. He gently kissed her lips, her throat then to her neck and both breasts. "Kitty?"

"Matt…"

"I know, I know. I need you, Kitty."

"I need you too, Cowboy."

Quickly he peeled off her layers and then it was flesh to flesh till they became ONE!

The doorman held open the double doors as he saw Matt and Kitty coming to leave for their walk. Arthur Kane was sitting just outside the hotel. He rushed to be of assistance. "Where to Mr. Dillon, Ma'am?"

"Oh, Arthur, thank you, but we're walking. It's a beautiful day and we thought we take a stroll to Le Droit Park. The hotel kitchen staff was kind enough to make us a basket. But we appreciate the offer.

Just a few blocks down, Matt and Kitty came upon the park. It was a spectacular scene. Couples everywhere apple blossoms in full bloom and in the center of the park, a magnificent water fountain. They found a perfect spot to sit and enjoy the basket of wine and cheeses.

There was even a man playing a violin strolling through the park, playing songs for couples when he would see them together. When he came upon Matt and Kitty , he stopped, and began playing a soft version of "Let Me Call You Sweetheart." When he finished, they both thanked him.

Kitty noticed Matt was a bit distracted but didn't want to push him. But she was starting to worry. Matt was still having an odd feeling and trying to be very aware of their surroundings.

While walking back to the hotel, Matt and Kitty met up with Emme' and her group of friends, from the reception the night before. "Well, Matt, isn't it?"

"Yes, good afternoon Miss…?"

"It's Emme'." And she looked directly at Kitty and said, "And you would be?"

And Kitty, with a very arched brow answered, "Kitty, Kitty Russell. Well, now that we have that out of the way. Ladies, if you'll excuse us we were headed…"

But before Kitty could finish, Emme' jumped in saying, "Why in such a rush?"

Kitty took a deep breath and Matt put his hand on the small of her back as a reminder to keep her cool as she answered. "Well, Emme', we have plans before tonight's event. So if you don't mind?" Now this time, she wasn't letting this kid get the jump on her. "Excuse us. Good bye." And they quickly walked away.

"Well, she sure was short. Not too friendly." One of Emme's companions laughed and said, "Come on, let's just go shopping. You're always looking for trouble.

When they reached the hotel, Fowler, Wilson and Frost were all in the lobby. "Matt, there you are."

"Look Senators, I've said all I have to say on the matter and that is that."

Fowler spoke up first. "Matt, you must look at this from our point of view."

"I know what your point of view is and my answer is still the same. Now maybe I can't stop you but damn it I will certainly try. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, us."

"Ok, Matt, Miss Russell."

"Matt…?"

"Kitty, please, I don't want to…"

"Alright, but I hate seeing you so upset like this."

"Let's just go to the room."

"Ok, Matt."

Once in the room, Matt was setting in a chair, staring out the window with a drink in hand. Kitty came up and knelt down before him between his legs, putting her arms around his waist, head on his stomach. "Hey, Cowboy, penny for your thoughts?"

"Ahh, Kitty."

"Please, talk to me. I know something is eating at you."

"It is, Kitty. It is."

"Tell me about it?"

He stood her up and walked her over to the bed. She leaned her back to the headboard then he laid his head in her lap. "Kitty, Senators Wilson, Frost and Fowler, along with a major railroad, want to run track through Kansas."

"And?"

"They want to run it through Dodge City, which means tearing up most of Dodge and a lot of the farms and ranches of the people we know. And they want me to get the Cattlemen's Association to stop opposing it and convince them to go along."

"What? Matt, that's awful! What will happen to all those families? What will happen to Dodge?"

"That's my point, Kit. I have to fight this thing and fight for these people."

"Yes you do! Oh, Matt. Can they do this?"

"I'm going to try like hell to stop it."

Two Hours Later

The carriages were lining up, one by one, outside in front of the White House. People from all over were filing in to the President's Ball. It was a glorious night. An 'Invitation Only' admittance. One by one, couples entered into the foyer. They were greeted by servants to take their coats and wraps as they were directed to the large ball room. Each couple or individual was announced. This was a night like no other. A once in a lifetime night to remember!

As they entered the Grand Ball Room, the usher stood with a large sheet of names. He took the invitation then he looked around to where everyone was standing and the butler began to speak.

"Our next guest…..

"Marshal Matthew Dillon and Miss Kathleen Russell, of Dodge City, Kansas

Matt was dressed in a black tux & tails, looking extremely handsome but feeling very uncomfortable, very out of his element. He would just have rather been in his vest and cowboy hat.

Kitty was in a lovely black and red satin brocade gown, cut in a "V" neck showing off her full cleavage. A fitted bodice and full shirt with full train. Wearing a beautiful ruby necklace matching ear bobbles. Every eye in the room was on the new couple from Kansas.

Matt leaned down to whisper to Kitty. "Honey, you're the most stunningly beautiful woman in the room."

Kitty smiled back at him, winked and whispered back. "So proud to be on the arm of the most handsome man in the room, Cowboy."

They both entered the room, not aware of anyone else being in the room. Eyes only on one another.

Moments later, the final and most important announcement, of the evening came.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? It is my distinct honor to present to you this evening, the honorary guest of the Gala Ball tonight. Will you all join me in a warm welcome for our country's leader, our Commander in Chief, the President of the United States, Rutherford B. Hays & First Lady Lucy Ware Hays."

The entire room applauded. This was a night of nights, a big night in Washington, a gathering of more than just a party. As the guests mingled, Senator Wilson approached Matt and Kitty, accompanied by the President and First Lady. "Mr. President, may I introduce Marshal Matt Dillon of Dodge City, Kansas and Miss Kathleen Russell."

"It's a pleasure Marshal and Miss Russell."

Matt shook the president's hand while Kitty exchanged greetings with Mrs. Hays."

"Miss Russell, the senator has told us so much about the two of you and your town in Kansas."

"Please call me Kitty."

"That's fine. Well, call me Lucy."

Then the President took Kitty's hand and kissed it, looking at Matt. "You're a lucky man, Marshal. I've learned early on, it is wise to have a good woman by your side."

They all exchanged small laughter and then the first lady leaned into Kitty and said, "Why don't we ladies go find ourselves some refreshments and let our men talk? What is your pleasure, Kitty?"

"Well, I always enjoy a good Napoleon Brandy."

"Well, now. A lady that knows her brandy!"

"Kitty lightly smiled at Mrs. Hays. "Yes, I do."

"Kitty, I try not to involve myself into much politics but now and again, my dear husband and I, well, we do on occasion have our discussions. And I understand the Marshal has some concerns. Would I be correct?"

"Yes, you would at that Lucy."

"Kitty, I hope I'm not talking out of school by asking about the Marshal's feeling on this. But woman-to- woman, you strike me as a woman who won't sit in the back ground much."

With a smirk, "Mighty perceptive of you, Lucy. Dodge City and any city west of the Mississippi is not like it is here back east. I grant you, it's come a long way in the last twenty to thirty years or so, but not without an awful lot of hard living from the families, farmers, ranchers, etc. These families are our friends and they trust Matt. He couldn't betray them with what these men want him to do. Matt is a man of principle and honor and pride. He doesn't just wear that badge, he believes it and what it stands for!"

"Kitty, wait a minute. Hold on. I'm not trying to change yours or the marshal's mind. I'm on your side. I agree with you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, Lucy. I really wish there was."

"Kitty, you're forgetting, I have the ear of the President of the United States!"

"Hummmmm, well now that you do!" And with that came one of Kitty's famous laughs and Lucy happily joined in.

The two women rejoined the group. The festivities were blooming. Kitty even managed to get Matt on the dance floor several times. Which wasn't difficult, when he had his favorite lady in his arms.

While several of the men were together, Emme' slowly worked her way over and slipped her arm around Matt's waist and whispered. "I have a free dance on my dance card, Marshal. Shall we?"

Matt looking stunned. "Oh, Emme', I... I…"

"Oh, now, Matt, don't tell me you don't dance. Why, I saw you several times tonight."

"Yes, but I... I…"

"Oh, come on, I won't bite you."

Matt was not sure what to do but was thinking, "Yeah, you might not, but I can't be too sure about Kitty." As he rolled his eyes. But figuring he couldn't get out of it he went ahead and danced with her, hoping to just get it over with but doing his best to keep her at arms-length.

Senator Wilson approached Kitty and reaching for her hand, said, "Miss Russell, may I have this dance? It seems the Marshal is preoccupied."

"Oh, well in that case, why not?" Kitty was already aware of the situation with Matt and Emme'.

As they were dancing, Senator Wilson decided to see how much Kitty knew about the issue going on in Dodge. "So, Miss Russell. The Marshal is one stubborn man when it comes to Dodge. Wouldn't you say?"

"How so, Senator? He doesn't like change much change."

"Oh, come now, Miss Russell. You don't strike me as a simple woman. I believe you are well aware of what I'm referring."

"Senator, if you are so sure of that, what is it you hope to gain by talking to me about this?"

"Gain? Who says I'm looking to gain anything?"

"Now, remember, you're the one who said I'm not just a simple woman. Senator I think I'd like to sit now."

"Miss Russell, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, you haven't."

Finally Matt escaped Emme's grasp and came to Kitty's side. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Kitty…"

"The Senator was just fishing but in the wrong pond. Matt, you have a good ally in your corner."

"I know and I appreciate that, sweetheart. I do. Thank you."

Chuckling softly, "Thank you, Cowboy, but I didn't mean me."

"Who then?"

"Lucy Hays."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Tell you about it later."

"Oh, excuse me a minute, Kitty. Governor Harvey's here. I want to say hello."

"Sure, Ok."

As Matt walked away, Emme' approached Kitty. "Hello, Kitty… is it?"

"Hello, Emme'."

"You know Matt is a very good dancer."

"Yes, I do know."

"But he really doesn't enjoy these dressed up affairs."

"And just where did you pick up that little tidbit of information?" Eyes dropping. "Hummm? I guess you needed a few more years of that charm school you were away at all these years."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"Keep your voice down, dear, it's not very lady like."

"And you're telling me about being a lady? Daddy knows all about what you do in Dodge."

"Oh, sweetheart, that is no big secret. I run the Long Branch Saloon and have for a long time. Did you think you were going to hold that over my head?" Laughing at Emme', which only upset her more. "Honey, you have to get up mighty early to get one over on me. I've been around much too long to play your little games."

Emme' just stormed off. Lucy Hays and Martha Fowler walked over wanting to know what had just happened. Kitty just laughed. "Little girls and their silly games."

Martha Fowler mentioned that she thought Emme' and some of these young women, who came from privileged lives, sometimes think they can just take what they want with no conscience. "Kitty, you should be careful. I think she has her eye on Matt."

Kitty just smiled. "Martha, I'm not worried."

"You're are an awfully trusting soul, Kitty."

"Martha, you're right when it comes to Matt I am!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt.6

"The Marshal's Woman"

With the President's Gala Ball lasting well into the night, Matt and Kitty figured on sleeping in. But a messenger knocked at around eight am with an urgent note for Matt. They both had planned on having the remainder of the weekend in Washington to themselves but now that was going to change.

"Matt, what is it?"

"An urgent message, umm.. from Senators Frost and Fowler. Last minute meeting. They want me to be there. They say something has come up."

"When do you need to be there?"

"Ah, 10:00am."

"Matt, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Kitty, don't worry. It will work out. Hey, what was it you were going to tell me about Lucy Hays?"

Oh, well, she asked about what was going on in Dodge, but she already knew. But she is on our side."

"Really? Our side?"

"Oh you. You know what I mean and she wanted to know what she could do to help. I wasn't sure there was anything till she reminded me _she_ has the _ear_ of the President."

"Kitty, have I told you lately, I love you?"

"Well, not in the last hour." Laughing her usual deep laugh. "I love you too. Cowboy..."

"I know, Kitty, I know. I'll be careful. I'll meet you for brunch after or lunch?"

"Sure, go on or you'll never get out of here."

After Matt had gone, Kitty decided to go to the dining room for coffee. Again she ran into Emme'.

"Well, if it isn't our wild west madam?"

"Good morning to you too, Emme'. Honey, aren't they your friends over there waiting for you? Don't keep them waiting, not very polite. Besides I'm waiting for some…."

"Who?"

"That's none of your business."

Just then, Martha Fowler and Caroline Freeman walked in and saw Kitty sitting alone and came over. "Kitty there you are."

"Martha, Caroline."

"I hope we're not too late?"

"Oh, no not at all."

"Miss…?"

"Emme, here, was just joining her friends. Isn't that right, dear?"

With that, Emme' with a huff, turned and stumped away.

"Ladies, thank you."

"We thought you may need the save. That girl is, what should I say…" And just then the three woman look at one another and laughed.

"Kitty,…" Caroline began. "I'm not sure how to say this but last night.."

Quickly Martha stopped her. "Caroline don't."

Kitty, arching her brows. "Don't what? Caroline, what is it?"

"Well, I don't know quite how to say this, but last night..."

"Last night, what? Go on, just say it?" Kitty was now curious. Of course she was sure it was the normal gossip.

"Well, is it true you're a "Business Woman?"

Kitty just began to laugh out loud. The two women were shocked. "Why, yes. Yes, I am."

Caroline and Martha lowered their voices to a whisper. "Kitty? You admit it?"

"Sure, I am the proud owner of the Long branch saloon in Dodge City."

"But people say…"

"Ladies. I really have no interest in what people have to say. I have my business. I am a tax payer and a law abiding citizen. Now, I haven't ordered yet and I understand they have the most fantastic sweet rolls." Giving the two women a pleasant smile.

After coffee and sweet rolls, Martha and Caroline went on about their way. And as Kitty was about to leave, two men approached her in the lobby, one on either side of her. "Miss Russell?"

"Yes, I'm Kitty Russell. Who are you?"

But that quick they started walking faster, pulling her with them. "It's urgent. You need to come with us. Just as they were out of the sight of anyone, one of the men hit her hard enough to knock her out.

Meanwhile, Lucy had kept her promise to Kitty that she would do what she could to help Matt with his plan to falter the plan to run the railroad through the farms and ranches of their friends and the town of Dodge. Once the President saw the plans, he wondered if there weren't an alternative that would solve this problem. But he also didn't think Lucy should be involved. He never liked her being involved with politics. But then again, he knew better then to try to change her mind once it was made up.

At the meeting that Matt agreed to go to, in attendance were Senator's Wilson of D.C., Frost, Fowler, Freeman, all of Kansas along with Governor Garvey of Kansas and Matt. And a few representatives from the Cattleman's Association, Matt knew them. And the railroad representatives, two of them.

When the meeting began, one of the railroad men stood and introduced himself. "Hello, Gentlemen. My name is Robert Wellsly. I am here today to lay out for you the plans to expand our railway in such a way to bring progress to the western part of this great country. Now, I understand not all of you are on board with this plan and gentlemen I am sorry to hear that. But nothing, nothing can stand in the way of progress."

With that Matt stood up and said, "Let me ask you, Mr. Wellsly. When you say nothing, don't you mean _no one_? Because the only thing standing in your way isn't a THING, it's PEOPLE! Yes, HUMAN LIFE! FAMILIES!"

"And you are?"

"Matt Dillon."

"And do you live in Kansas, Mr. Dillon?"

"Yes, and it's Marshal Dillon. I've lived and served as Marshal in Dodge City, Kansas for more than twenty years. You are talking about running through farms, ranches and MY TOWN! A town that has grown and developed."

While Matt was ripping into Mr. Wellsly, the men from the Cattlemen's Association looked shocked, looking back and forth at one another.

In the meantime a secretary entered the room and handed a note Sen. Wilson, who then directed her to Matt. "Marshal," she whispered. "This was left for you."

Before Matt could open the note, the door opened again and in walked the President. "Excuse me, Gentlemen? If you will give me a few moments of your time, I think I may have a solution that will be satisfactory to everyone in this room." Naturally, they all were willing to listen.

After looking at the original plan, the president sat with a member of his staff and worked out a plan that the railroad could buy some of the land from the ranchers and farmers that they needed at a fair price and still run their track without losing too much room. And not have to run through or too close to the town of Dodge City. This seemed to make most in the room happy. While everyone was agreeing this was agreeable, Matt began reading his note.

_Marshal, we won't be betrayed. We have Miss Russell and unless you turn this around, we won't release her. And it will be on your head, whatever happens. _

Matt quickly looked to see where it came from but nothing was on the envelope.

But he, with quick thinking, knew who he thought it had to be. He turned to the men of the Cattleman's Association. "What have you done with her?"

Gov. Garvey, looked shocked at Matt. "Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt didn't respond to him. "Answer me. What have you done with Kitty? God help you if one hair on her head has been hurt." Matt reached across the table and grabbed one of the men. "You'd better start talking."

"Dillon. No one is gonna hurt her. We just thought you betrayed us."

"How long have you known me?" Matt yelled. "How could you do this to Kitty? Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Kennedy, you'd better start talking and fast!"

"Two men went to the hotel this morning. They were supposed to take her to an undisclosed location."

Matt took off out of the room. Garvey took off behind him. "Matt, wait!"

"For what?" And he left.

Kitty woke in a dark room, groggy, raising her hand to rub her jaw. "Ohhhhh! Wow, where am I?" It was dark and damp. The last thing she remembered was asking the men who they were and why they were pulling her so fast. Now no one was around.

She managed to get up, it seemed she was in a tunnel of sorts. But why? "Maybe this was the bad feeling I had. Cowboy, where are you? I sure hope your day is going better than mine?"

She began walking thru what looked like a long hall. "Ok, is that light I see? Great, you're in water. Couldn't have worn boots today, huh?" As she walked further, it became drier and more like a walkway. "Ok, Kitty, what'd you do, fall in a rabbit hole? Must have hit my head. I'm talking to myself."

Matt made it back to the hotel where he started asking questions. The clerk at the desk remembered Kitty coming down and heading into the dining room. And the waiter remembered her having coffee and sweet rolls with Martha and Caroline. Then he remembered her talking with Emme'.

Matt saw Emme' in the lobby and she started to approach him. But before she could say a word. "Little Girl, not now."

The doormen didn't remember seeing anyone, not even Arthur. Both felt so bad and offered to help.

When the President returned to the White House and relayed to Lucy what had happened, they were both very upset that something like this could happen over such an issue. Lucy was visibly upset.

Kitty was continuing to walk, not sure where these tunnels/walkways would lead her but she didn't want to remain where she was in the hopes that she could find an exit. These halls would go uphill and down and it seemed like a maze at times. Then it came to a point where it was very bright and she could see what was like a large metal door, but with no door knob. She began banging on it hoping if there were something or someone on the other side, she could get through.

Matt had filed a report with the local police but they said until she was missing longer they wouldn't look for her. This only angered Matt more. Now is when he wished Newly or Festus were with them to help. Festus skills would come in handy about now.

Kitty continued to bang and yell on the metal door till her hands were sore. Finally she took off her shoe and banged some more. Then she thought she heard someone on the other side. Light voices?

"Somebody there? Can you hear me? Can you open this door? If you can hear me, make a sound back."

For a second it was quiet and she began to give in to exhaustion. 'Ahhhhh, Cowboy. Please find me."

She was getting tired. Kitty sat down, piling her dress beneath her for comfort, leaning against the wall. "I'll just rest my eyes for a minute." Just then she heard a light tapping on the metal. Not sure if she really heard it, Kitty jumped up and banged again and again a return tapping. "Oh God! Somebody please, help me? I'm stuck in here. Can you open this door?"

"Whoever you are I'll get help."

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief and in a few minutes two large men pried the metal door open.

"Lady? What are you doing in there? You a mess!"

"I… I don't know where here is."

"Come up out of there." One of the men reached to help her and he sat her on a chair. "You all right?"

"I… I think so."

"Lady, you in the underground tunnel."

"The what?"

"The underground tunnel."

"Tunnel to where?" She asked them.

"It run all under Washington D.C. Most peoples don't use it no more. Who you is, Lady?"

"My… My name is Kitty Russell. I'm staying at the Windsor Inn. Where am I now and who are you two?"

"Lady, we not gonna hurt you. We work here for the Mister and Misses. You in the basement of the House."

"The House?"

"The Big House, Ma'am."

"What?"

"We just cleaning from last night's party and come down here with some trash and hear'd you banging?"

"Last night's party? The Big House… You mean the White House?"

"Yes' um."

"Oh, my. What's your name?"

"Jacob, and he is Jesse."

"Well, Jacob and Jesse. Thank you so much for helping me. You don't know how grateful I am."

"You sure you ok, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I am now. Do you think you can help me up to talk to Lucy, ummm… Mrs. Hays?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh. Thank you."

Matt received a note from the president asking him to come to the White House. Meanwhile Jacob and Jesse helped Kitty up to the kitchen and called Lucy. When Lucy saw Kitty and the condition she was in, she quickly took her upstairs to clean up.

"Kitty, my husband told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"Lucy, I don't know what happened."

Lucy helped Kitty clean up first, then began with the story. "But Kitty, I did keep my promise and my husband went to the planned meeting."

"You mean the one that Matt was contacted about this morning?"

"Yes, that's the one. Kitty, you stay here and rest. You must be exhausted. I'll get word to the Matt that you are safe."

"Lucy, thank you."

Although Matt was determined to search for Kitty, he went to the White House. After all it's the President and must be urgent.

When he arrived, the butler let him in and showed him into the library. "Matt, thank you for coming so quickly. I just wanted to offer you my help in finding Miss Russell."

"Mr. President, thank you and thank you for everything you've done to help my cause and for the cause of the people of Kansas."

"Well, the real thanks goes to our women."

"What, Sir?"

"Well, while we men had our heads together at the Gala Ball last night, our women had their heads together with an agenda of their own. Matt, remember what I said to you when we were introduced? We all need a good woman by our side," lightly laughing, "even if we don't think so. Matt, it's none of my business but… Miss Russell… she's a special woman in your life, am I right?"

Matt, blushing lightly. "Yes, Sir. She is at that."

A light knock on the door interrupted their talk. "Yes. Come in. Lucy, dear."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, dear, but… Oh… This is perfect!"

"What is that, Lucy dear?"

"Marshal, you're just the person I was going to talk to my husband about and since you're here, you've saved me a message and messenger."

"Mrs. Hays. I don't understand?"

"Oh, Marshal, you will. Come with me. I have someone who is waiting to see you."

"Mrs. Hays, I was just leaving. I have to get back to looking for Kitty."

"Oh, but that can wait, Marshal."

"Ma'am, excuse me."

"You'll understand. Just come." As she lead him up the stairs, Matt was so confused as was the President.

"Lucy dear. What is this all about?"

"Dear, Kitty," she whispered, "is here."

"What?"

"Ssshhh… In here, Marshal."

"Mrs. Hays, really…"

"Just go on."

As Matt entered the room, he looked around the magnificently elegant room, not sure why he was there. Then suddenly, looking over to the large bed, the most beautiful sight he could imagine, a sleeping Kitty, her head propped up on thick fill pillows. With her amber-copper curls spread across them, a cover thick with down feathers.

He wanted to run and gather her up in his arms but didn't want to disturb her. A lump swelled in his throat from the relief that he felt. He gently sat on the side of the bed and slid his fingers along her hair, whispering, "You're safe! AHHHH, Honey, you're safe. I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Matt placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Kitty's eyelids started to flutter and she opened her eyes and looked at Matt with a loving smile and her deep sultry voice. "Hello, Cowboy. Where you been? I hear you did good today."

"Ahhh, Honey." He murmered. "Are you ok?"

"I am now. Come here, hold me."

"Kitty, I'm so Sorr…"

"Uh no. I don't don't want to talk about that right now. Just hold me. Please?"

Later Matt took Kitty back to the hotel and he filled her in on everything that happened and she told him about the tunnels. Lucy had explained the tunnels to her. It seemed they were built beneath the city of D.C. and were a way to completely go from place to place without ever surfacing. But then after a certain time, they stopped being used. But whomever the Cattlemen's Association hired to grab her, knew about the tunnels.

Later that night, they went to the dining room for dinner and once again, Emme' thought she would approach their table.

But before she made it that far, Kitty had had her fill. She looked at Matt and said, "Cowboy, I've got this." She stood from the table, headed straight for Emme' and before the young girl could say a word, Kitty grabbed her square by the shoulders. "Honey, you have pushed and pushed as far as you're gonna. You don't wanna play with me."

And the girl jumped in saying, "Do you know who my father is? He will see to it that I have whatever I want!"

"You look here," now gritting her teeth, "I don't care who your father is."

Emme' started to yell in the dining room that her father never says no to her, no matter what and Kitty started seeing red.

She hauled off and slapped her as hard as she could. "Now you listen to me little girl. Marshal Dillon and I are going to sit and have dinner, quietly, with no, and I mean NO, interruptions. And you are going to leave us alone. And we aren't going to see or hear from you again. Do I make myself CLEAR? Well, DO I?"

Emme' stood there holding her hand on her cheek with her eyes filling with tears and her mouth wide open in shock that someone actually had the nerve to slap her and in public.

Just then Senator Wilson entered the dining room, looking at the two. Emme', embarrassed, ran to him crying, "DADDY, she HIT me."

And he looked at Kitty and at his daughter. "Emily Ann Wilson. Go up to the suite this minute, young lady."

"But, Daddy?"

"This minute! GO!" And she ran out of the room.

"Senator…"

"Miss Russell, please. I'm not sure I want to hear what took place and it's Hank."

"I had no idea she was your daugh…"

"Oh, there are times I wonder how I managed to have such a child."

Kitty was trying to hold back a smile. "Let me explain, Sena… Hank."

"Miss Russell… Kitty, I'm sure the slap was well deserved. Matt, I wanted to find you to apologize for everything that happened. And, oh, Kitty please I hope you are alright."

"I'm fine."

"I hope we'll be seeing one another when I visit in Kansas?"

"Sure thing, Hank."

"I'll say good night then. Matt, Kitty."

"Kitty, ready for desert?:

"Sure." She stood to leave.

"Hey! Desert?"

"Oh, I thought we'd have some in the room."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

When they got to the room, Kitty poured them both a drink. While she changed she said, "This has been a long day." She had slipped into a sheer long nightgown as the wind blew through the window, the sheer material hugged her curves. Her amber curls flowed over her shoulders, now with tiny touches of white. Matt still enjoyed brushing it for her, stopping quietly to slide it aside to nibble at her neck, moving the straps of her gown to expose her shoulders. Pushing them all the way down, standing her to turn her towards him letting the gown drop to the floor. He still loved her body. She was still as beautiful to him today as she was the first time they made love.

As she began to undress him, his clothes hit the floor. Kitty kissed every inch of his body then Matt carried Kitty to the large bed and placed her gently in the center. She tried to continue kissing his body but he held her hands. "Oh no, not tonight. Tonight, honey, is all for you."

Matt made her night special as he always did. But he wanted her to know, tonight and always, she was His Woman…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Conclusion

"The Marshal's Woman"

Quietly lying exhausted, wrapped in one another's arms, a cool beautiful breeze streaming through the large open window. Matt running his hand slowly up and down Kitty's back while she rubbed her fingertips in small circular patterns on his chest.

With a light exhale of breath her deep sultry voice whispered in the night. "You alright, Cowboy?"

"Ummmm, couldn't be better, Honey." As he tugged her just a little closer to his body. "Kitty?"

"Hummm?"

"We don't have to catch our train till Monday morning and…"

"Whatcha have in mind?" Followed with a giggle as she tilted her head to set her chin up on his chest.

"Well, I did see a sign when we were in the park about a carnival and ice cream social."

"Oh, Matt, you know I love ice cream." This had Kitty up on her knees and Matt was now laughing.

"Yeah, Honey, I know this. That is why I thought you'd like to go before we leave."

"Yes. Yes. Ok. Can we? Can…"

Shaking his head and laughing. "Kitty, it the darnedest things that bring out the child in you."

With that, Kitty let go with a full barrel laugh. Reaching to bring her back to his embrace. "Come here, let's get some sleep. It's almost daylight. Good night, Honey."

"Good night, my love."

Just a few short hours later, the sun was shining brightly into their room. Remarkably both Matt and Kitty were wide awake. "What a beautiful morning?" Kitty said, while jumping up to decide what she was going to wear for their outing, being in a very good mood, dancing around the room humming.

Matt, watching in amusement, took a good look at her and finally said, "Oh boy!"

"Oh, boy what?"

"How does that feel?" Matt walked over to Kitty, placing a light touch to her jaw line and turning her towards the large mirror.

"That? Matt, it's worse then it looks. Really. Don't worry, it will be fine."

Matt's eyes dropped. "Kit, Honey, .I'm… I..."

"Stop right there, Matt. It's not your fault. Now please. Let's just enjoy our day."

Placing a gentle kiss on her jaw. "Ok, if that's what the lady wants."

"Come on, get dressed. This is the best part of the day, Mister!"

"HA! This coming from the woman who thinks nine am is the middle of the night?" As he walked by her slapping her bottom.

Half an hour later, Matt and Kitty arrived at Le Droit Park. It was alive with sounds of children, vendor's, families, music everywhere. Walking arm in arm, taking in all the wonderful surroundings.

A little old man approached Matt and Kitty with a large basket. It was full with single red roses. Very shyly he looked up at Matt and said, "Sir, a beautiful rose for the beautiful lady?" And the old man tipped his hat to Kitty.

Matt smiled at Kitty and then back at the old man. "What is your name sir?"

"Ezra is my name."

"Well, Ezra, I don't want just one rose for the lady. How about you let me take them all?"

"Ohhh , that is so kind of you, Sir."

Matt pulled money from his pocket and handed them to Ezra and Ezra handed Kitty the basket. "You are a lucky lady. Good day, Sir. And again, I thank you. Good day, Ma'am." Tipping his hat once again as he walked away.

"Matt, these are beautiful and that was so sweet." Raising up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. As they continued to walk, they came upon the large fountain. All the little children were standing around.

Matt and Kitty over heard them. One of the boys was telling another, "You have to make a wish then throw the penny in the fountain."

Then the child with the penny says, "Then what?"

Then the others all together said, "Then you wait for your wish to come true."

"Nah uh." The little boy saw Matt and Kitty standing there so he, looking very serious, climbs up on the edge of the fountain trying to get closer to see Matt and says, "Hey Mister? Is that true?"

Matt, looked over at Kitty and rolled his eyes. "Well, Son, it's a folk lore. But lots of people believe in it. So, what do you think?"

The little guy just looked at him, rubbed his chin, thinking. "Well, Sir, I really don't know. Never tried it, so maybe I will."

Kitty began to chuckle a bit. So they watched the little guy close his eyes, thinking real hard then throw the penny saying, "Here it goes. Here goes nut in'."

Then he looked over at Matt and yelled, "Thanks, Mister!"

Kitty smiling, "Matt, you are so good with children. Ooooh, there's the ice cream." With a big smile on her face.

"Ok, little girl. Let's get you your ice cream." Matt was laughing at the excitement in Kitty.

Dodge only on occasion had festivals that brought in ice cream vendors. Until, of course, later years, when a couple from the east opened a parlor. Something Kitty was used to from her trips to St. Louis and New Orleans. They spent several hour walking around the park enjoying the festivities when they decided to return to the Hotel. They figured they could rest before supper.

The hotel's dining room was at full capacity, being it was most of the guests from last night that had come for the special event.

Matt had the waiter find them a table by the front windows, away from the large crowd. They had both ordered Cornish hen dinners and had a glass of wine with their meal. "Kitty, I must say the food here has been great. I think I'm gonna miss this when we get back home."

Laughing, Kitty answered, "You _think_ your gonna miss this? Ol' Joe at Delmonico's couldn't do this in a million years."

"Yeah, Kitty, you're right there. I best enjoy this."

"Cowboy, you talk like it's your last meal." Smiling at him with the night moving along everyone engrossed in conversation, including Matt and Kitty. They fell into their normal routine, their heads together giggling, teasing, laughing, touching.

And as usual Kitty was eating from Matt's plate as well as her own. Matt had become so used to it he no longer said anything.

With no warning, they suddenly sensed someone approaching their table. Kitty's jaw tightened. "I Thou…"

Emme' was quick to stop her. "Look, I know what you said, Miss Russell. I had a long talk with my father. I just came over here to...well, apologize. I'm sorry, to the both of you. I'm sorry." With that she turned and walked back to where her father, Senator Wilson, was waiting at the entrance.

"Wait for me in the room, Emily. I'll be along." Hank Wilson came over to Matt and Kitty's table. "Matt, Kitty." Holding his hat in hand, "If I don't see you before you leave in the morning, have a safe trip back to Dodge. Matt, I hope we will have a chance to work together again."

"Me too, Hank."

"And, Kitty, it's been a pleasure."

"Same here, Hank. Good bye."

"Well, Kit, dessert?"

"Oh, not me. I am so tired. Long day, long weekend. What do you say we call in an early night, Cowboy?"

Letting out an exhale, "Yes Ma'am!"

Matt and Kitty retreated to their room.

Monday Morning

Matt and Kitty woke early, knowing they had to check out of the hotel by 9:00 am and still had to get to the train for the beginning of the journey back to Dodge.

All their bags were ready and they heard a knock on the door. Matt answered it. It was the bellmen. "Mr. Dillon, if you're ready, Sir, I'll take your bags."

"Yes, thank you."

"And I'll go next door and get Miss Russell's bags too."

Matt stood for a moment. "Oh, ok, yes thank you." When he closed the door, he walked to the other door and said to Kitty, "The bellman is here for our bags."

Tilting her head and rolling her eyes. "It's ok, Matt. My bags are right here on _my bed_" And began laughing, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. Kitty was used to the routine of two adjoining rooms and the bellmen picking up bags, for discretion purposes. Before they left the room, Kitty sat down and wrote a letter, which she had made arrangements to have sent by messenger to the President and Mrs. Hays.

_Dear Mr. President and Dearest Lucy,_

_I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for everything you have done for us while Matt and I were here in Washington as your guests. The Gala Ball was wonderful and a night I will always remember. And I know Matt shares my feelings. Also, I know the citizen's of, not only Dodge City, but all of Kansas will be forever grateful for what you have done to intercede in preserving the future of their legacy to their families. I do hope that our lives and paths will cross again in the near future. And that someday we will be able to return the favor. And, dear Lucy, thank you again for your kindness, friendship and help when I was in need. I will never forget you for that._

_Bless you both,  
Kitty and Matt_

As they were leaving the hotel, Kitty stopped at the front desk. "Miss Russell, Marshall Dillon. Sorry to see you are leaving us so soon."

Looking at the very serious short man with a handlebar mustache, Kitty asked, "May I leave this letter with you to send with a messenger?"

Taking the letter from Kitty's hand, the clerk smiled and said, "Why, yes, Miss Russell. That will be no problem. And your carriage is waiting. Arthur is out front."

Matt nodded and said, "Thank you!"

As they both exited the hotel, Arthur climbed down and approached Kitty and Matt. "Marshal, Ma'am, I do hope you enjoyed your stay here with us at the Windsor Inn. And I hope you will return as our guests in the future."

Kitty gave Arthur a big smile. "Thank you, Arthur. And it was wonderful and I do hope to come back again."

Matt echoed Kitty's sentiment. Arthur helped Kitty up onto the carriage, making sure not to catch her dress. Once they were in, he asked when their departure was and if they had time. He would like to take them on a bit of a scenic route of D.C.

Matt agreed, if it was a short one.

The carriage pulled into the train station just a little after 10:00 am. Their train wasn't leaving till 10:45 am.

"Marshal, Ma'am, it's been a real pleasure to serve you both. Have a safe trip home."

Kitty took both his hands in hers. "Arthur, you've been wonderful. Thank you again."

Matt shook his hand and tipped him before he left. There was a sitting area for passengers to wait so Matt took Kitty in there. "Kit, I'll be right back. I'm gonna send a telegram to Doc letting him know we're on our way and that we'll be in on Thursday about noon."

"Sure, Matt. I'll be right here. Promise."

Matt sent a message to Doc…

_Dr. Galen Adams_  
_Dodge City, Kansas_

_Leaving D.C. Monday morning. Stop. Should be arriving Dodge. Stop. About noon Thursday. Stop. Will send another message if needed. Stop. Matt._

It was about fifteen minutes before Matt returned when he did, Kitty with a surprised look. "Is everything ok?"

"Sure, Kit. Why?"

"Nothing." She just stared at him for a minute then shook her head. There were people standing waiting for the train and while Matt was standing behind Kitty with his arms around her, "You know we're not going to be able to be this free back in Dodge?"

"Yeah, Kit, I know. So let me enjoy myself." And he squeezed her a bit tighter and kissed her ear and once again it brought on a loud laugh.

Not far from them was a young couple, watching them. The young girl looked at her guy and said, "Do you think you will still love me that much when we're as old as them?"

Matt and Kitty overheard her, looked at one another, looked back at the couple and broke up laughing.

Finally the conductor announced, "All Aboard."

"Marshal, Ma'am. Nice to see you again."

They boarded, got settled in and ready for the long journey home. The conductor walked through the cars and when he passed Matt and Kitty, he looked at Matt, tapped on his hat and said, "Marshal, got you covered."

Matt just tapped his hat back.

Later on that night, Matt looked over at Kitty. "Honey, hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Good. Come on."

"Where to?"

"Don't ask questions, just come with me."

"Yes, Marshal."

When they came to a door, Matt turned to Kitty, put both hands on her cheeks. "Kit, close your eyes. Close them and don't open them till I tell you to. No peeking!"

She did what he said. Matt led her through the door into a car lit only in candles, with a beautifully set table in the center, soft music playing off a Dictaphone.

"Ummm, Matt? What is going on here?"

"Wait, wait. Ok, open your eyes."

"Oh my, Cowboy! What have you done? This is beautiful!"

"Do you like it, Kit?"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kitty was speechless. "I mean… Cowboy… I LOVE IT! And I LOVE YOU!"

Matt had made arrangements with the conductor to set up this private car for a romantic supper. It would be the last real privacy away from everyone anywhere. He had even had the supper brought in special and champagne.

After supper, they went back to the cabin. They didn't want to be with anyone other then each other. All the way down the corridors you would have thought they were on a honeymoon. Giggling and laughing, every time they thought someone saw them.

In their cabin, with Matt's large size and tight quarters, the passion exploded over and over and over. They had the next three days to do nothing but play and enjoy just being themselves.

Thursday Noon

The train pulled into Dodge City. Doc, Newly and Festus all came to greet them at the train. The news had spread fast through Dodge about the decision in Washington D.C. and there was even a reporter or two. Everyone wanted to know first hand all the details.

As Matt came off the train, a lot of town folks were cheering him. And then when Kitty ascended from the train a few of the Cattlemen's Association men were there with the reporters. And while people were cheering them both, the reporter asked, "Who's the woman? Someone special?"

And Kennedy, from the Cattlemen's Association answered, "That's Miss Kitty Russell."

"THE MARSHAL'S WOMAN"

Fini


End file.
